


Edelweiss Candle

by Faetori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Ficlet, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No beta we die like illiterates, PruAus - Freeform, inspired by a conversation between me and my ldr partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Little ficlet about how hard long distance relationships can be
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Edelweiss Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I've been into Hetalia for ten years now and I'm just now writing my first fic for it in this year of our lord 2020 
> 
> Also I’m sorry for any mistakes I wrote this with a 101 F fever at 6am after not sleeping

“And then you were the edelweiss candle all along.”

Roderich quietly laughed along with Gilbert’s much louder laughs.

“You’re ridiculous,” Roderich laughed. “And an idiot.”

“Yeah,” Gilbert started, “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Maybe so,” Roderich agreed. He then went quiet for maybe a moment too long, he realized, when Gilbert asked if he was okay.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I’m fine. I just-I miss you. More than I thought was possible to miss anyone. Long distance is just… _so difficult_.”

Gilbert hummed to himself for a moment. “I know, babe. I know it’s hard, but we’ll get through it. We always do.”

Gilbert startled when he heard pitiful sniffles coming through the phone.

“R-Roderich?? Honey, _leibe_ , it’s okay!” He laughed a bit nervously. “I know the distance sucks, but we’ll be together again very soon! Like, two weeks now? I haven’t been keeping track, that’s more your area of expertise.”

Roderich laughed pathetically, in his opinion, nodding, before realizing Gilbert couldn’t see him over the phone.

“Yes, I know. And I know it’s silly to cry over this when we get to see each other so soon, but- it’s still hard.”

“Roderich.”

Roderich startled at the sudden change in tone, Gilbert’s voice suddenly sounding much more serious than before.

“It’s not silly. You’re allowed to be upset, you’re allowed to have feelings, okay? No one will fault you for actually feeling things, much less me. You always keep your emotions so bottled up, I’m glad you’re actually showing some for once, ya damn robot.”

Roderich let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“I love you, Gilbert. I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I know, Rod. Love you too.”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ , Gil.”

Gilbert chuckled.

“ _Ich liebe dich, schatz_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I get a good enough response for this then I might write a second chapter of them getting to see each other again!


End file.
